


Ninety-Five

by daegugirl93



Category: BTS (방탄소년단) - Fandom, bangtan sonyeondan, bts
Genre: 95z, Angst, Brotherhood, Gen, M/M, No Smut, Other, Slow Burn, Soulmates, im bad at tags, too much angst, vmin - Freeform, vmin soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegugirl93/pseuds/daegugirl93
Summary: Taehyung lost his parents in the fire. He became an orphan in the age of 8. He was sent to the Hope Orphanage where he met his best friend, Jimin. Jimin is the only one who has same age as Taehyung in the orphanage. They got along and were close as if they were brothers from the same mother.Unfortunate events happened.Will they find each other despite of the changes?
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this first at wattpad but there were no enough readers so I hope you'll appreciate it here even if there are no smuts and all.. This is pure vmin brotherhood. I was so inspired to write this back in their Run era promotions. Also excuse my grammatical error for english isn't my first language. Enjoy! This is a work of fiction. I don't own BTS!

ʜᴇ'ѕ ᴍʏ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ.

ʜᴇ'ѕ ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪ ʜᴀᴠᴇ.

ᴡᴇ'яє ʙʀᴏᴛʜᴇʀѕ, ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴅɪғғᴇʀᴇɴᴛ ᴅɴᴀѕ.

ɪ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ɪ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʟᴏѕᴇ ʜɪᴍ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ѕᴏ ǫᴜɪᴄᴋʟʏ.

10 Years ago

It was summer when I arrived in Hope Orphanage. A month after my parents died in a fire. I was the only survivor because I was asked to buy a certain condiment at the convenience store nearby our house.

I never thought that would be the last seeing them alive. Being a 7 year-old orphan was a shock for me. I didn't muttered a word for a month. I stayed being a deaf kid but when I saw the kids at the orphanage, I thought that I'm not alone.

I'm not the only orphan here.

I'm not the only one who is suffering from loneliness.

Sister Julia was holding my hand while carrying my things on the other side. She was the first person who talked to me during the incident. She stayed beside me for a month in our hometown's orphanage and took care of me as if I'm a child of her own.

Then a week later, she asked permission to the owner of our village orphanage to bring me in Hope Orphanage. The owner gave his permission right away and she was happy about it, because she's able to look after me in her own hometown.

"We're here, Taehyung." Sister Julia said as she drop our bags on the floor and we were welcomed by a dozens of kids raising a colorful banner.

"Welcome home, Sister Julia!" the children cheered as they come near and hugged her together. I remained silent putting my hands at my back. I hid myself behind sister Julia's back, clutching her clothes.

"Sister Julia, who's that kid behind you?" The other kid suddenly asked. The kids got their attention to me and stared at me like I'm a strange specimen.

Sister Julia smiled at them and turned around, crouching levelling my height. I stared on the floor avoiding their eyes.

"Taehyung... Don't be scared, they are your friends." Sister Julia smiled at me and held my hand gently. I slowly raised my head, meeting the eyes of the kids surrounding us.

I searched my eyes on them, they seem younger than me until I met the eyes of one kid. He seems to be the same age as mine and he has those round innocent eyes looking at me. I blinked and looked away from him.

"Taehyung, say hi to your new friends." Sister Julia encouraged me by patting my head. I glanced at her and nodding her head.

'go ahead.' she mouthed at me.

I glnaced back to them and shyly introduced myself in a quiet voice.

" H-Hi... My name is Taehyung Kim."

After I introduced myself, they went silent for a moment and observing me. My anxiety is telling me that I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have told my name.

I lowered my head again and hid behind Sister Julia. Maybe I don't belong here.

Then I heard someone spoke. I'm sure that wasn't Sister Julia's voice.

"Guys! let's welcome Taehyung warmly! Let's not make him uncomfortable!" I raised my head up. It was that kid. The kid I locked my eyes with a minute ago.

They agreed to him and they cheered for they have a new friend again in the orphanage.

"I'll leave you here for a bit okay? I'll just prepare your room upstairs." Sister Julia patted my head but I stopped her.

Instead of staying she just pursed her lips into smile and left me with the other kids.

I don't know what to do or where to start. I can almost feel their gazes at me.

I saw a hand reaching mine and I slowly lifted my head,

"I'm Jimin Park. The eldest here in the orphanage. Nice to meet you, Taehyung." He smiled at me. His smile were gentle and because of his chubby cheeks, his eyes are hiding whenever he smiles.

In his eyes, I can see my reflection. I can tell that he's sincerely welcoming me here in this orphanage.

I gained some courage as I lifted my hand and reached him.

"Me too." I smiled back.

The kids also introduced themselves after we shook our hands. They were younger than me. Only Jimin has the same age as mine.

An hour passed by, the awkwardness I felt were gone and found myself playing with them in the playground. They were kind and so innocent like me.

We're orphans. Abandoned and left by our parents but we're still here, trying to enjoy our childhood without loneliness and longing.

I think being here with them in this orphanage isn't bad at all.


	2. Hold Me Tight

" 𝚆𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎

𝙸'𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞."

—𝙷𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝙼𝚎 𝚃𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝

▌│█║▌║▌║ ║▌║▌║█│▌

"You're wrong Tae! it doesn't work that way!" Jimin scolded me for assembling my beyblade. He snatched it away from me and tried to assemble it correctly.

I watched him assembling it but I think he's wrong. He's inserting the initiator in a wrong way.

"No.. I think it's not like that." I muttered trying to get my beyblade back but he pulled his arms back at me.

"I can do it! I can assemble this, don't worry." he chimed and getting his attention back to my toy.

I pouted and watch him assemble instead.

It's already six months when I first arrived here in the orphanage. We're taken care of Sister Julia very well. She teaches us and sometimes she's reading us a bedtime story every night.

During my six months stay here in the orphanage, Jimin is very close to me. We're born in the same year and we understand each other unlike the younger kids.

We became bestfriends and sharing, making our memories together.

"There! See, I told you I can assemble it." He smiled proudly and handed the beyblade back to me.

Sometimes I wanna wipe his smug looking face but thinking that he assembled my toy well, I'll just control my temper for him.

and for my toy.

"Uwaaa, Thank you Jimin!" I thanked him and started to play the beyblade.

"Let's play it together, I have mine here too!" he fished his pocket to get his beyblade.

"Wokay.. Yours is red and mine's blue!"

We giggled and started playing.

We're far away from the orphanage. We discovered this place 3 months ago. We were just playing hide and seek until we stumbled into this place.

It's an abandoned mansion. No, it's not creepy as what you think. It's full of vines and flowers inside it. The doors are broken, the wooden floors are not in place, water leaking from the roof but it's not that dark. The sun shines at the center of the mansion.

There's a broken piano, an old matress, old furnitures and some antique figures inside. A broken but beautiful chandelier reflects the light from the sun that's why even if it's an old mansion, it is still shining.

We never told sister Julia or the other kids about what we discovered. This is our secret between us. Our Secret base.

"I won!" Jimin cheered as he jumped up and down holding his beyblade.

I pouted and whined "Let's have a duel again! I can't lose to you everytime, Chim!"

"hohoho, you just need another strategy to defeat my red dragon, Tae." he laughed like he was an evil character in the animes we watched every morning.

"hmpf. nevermind. How about we play paper, rock, scissors? The loser will wash the dishes later after dinner." I looked at him challengingly. I know how bad he is in playing this game.

"awwww!! not fair!" he whined.

"Then I wont play beyblade with you anymore." I crossed my arms looking at him.

he pursed his lips. "Fine."

"okay, you ready?" we position our hands.

"ready." he answered.

"Paper, rock, scissors!" We chanted together.

As we drop our hands, I grinned at him.

In this game, we both knew who really suck in this game.

"Chim, go wash the dishes."

He pouted at me as he added dishwashing soap on the sponge.

"You're such a cheater, Tae. I hate you." he srunched up his nose and started to wash the dishes.

"Aw, I know you love me, Chim."

"shut up."

I can't help but to smirk at him while waiting for him to finish his punsihment. Every evening, the eldest are the ones who'll wash the dishes after dinner. That's me and Jimin.

I wash the dishes and he'll dry it with a clean towel.

It's just that whenever we play paper rock and scissors, the loser always wash the dishes or do the laundry.

"Here, dry them up!" he finished washing the dishes and handing me all of the plates to dry.

I can't help but to giggle at his expression. Eyebrows meeting together with a pouty face. It is so Jimin.

While drying numerous of plates, he sat next to me and decided to help me.

Silence filled the room when he started asking questions.

"Tae?"

"hm?"

"I never asked you about this because I don't want you to cry..." he said in a quiet voice.

"It's okay, Chim... I won't cry." I replied while wiping the dishes slowly.

He stared at me before asking a question and then back to wiping the plates.

"What's your story? why did you ended up being an orphan like us here?" He asked.

I stopped wiping the plates, raising my head I found round eyes staring at me waiting for my answer.

For me, I don't want to remember that my parents died and left me alone in this big world. Since my bestfriend asked me about it, I'm willing to open up with him.

Cause he's my family now.

"We migrated here in this country because of my dad's job. I was born in daegu south korea until I aged 3 we moved in this country."

"really?! I'm from south korea too.. Specifically from busan.." he chimed.

"uwaaa.. do you still know how to speak Korean?" I asked him.

"yup! I still do. I just learn english a year ago you know.. It's hard to adjust sometimes, Tae."

"I forgot to speak Korean now.. I only know how to say hello." I pouted

"Don't worry!! I'll teach you to speak korean again! just leave it to me." He smiled proudly at me.

"Thank you, Chim." I smiled at him.

Then silence filled the room again. I look at him and continued my story.

"My parents, they died in a fire. I was the only survivor left because my mom asked me to buy something outside." I continued with my quiet voice.

"That's sad, Tae.. You didn't know that was the last time you're seeing them alive."

"yeah... I know..." I continued wiping the plates and arranged them in order.

"how about you, Chim?" I asked putting the clean towel on top of the shelves.

"Mine...?" handing me the plates he dried as I arrange them.

"Yeah... you should share yours since I shared mine." I finished arranging the plates and turned my attention to him.

He looked down staring at his bear slippers before answering me.

"I lost them in a car crash a year ago..."

I stared at him with my big round eyes waiting for him to continue his story.

"We're here in a vacation, to celebrate my birthday. We rented a car to enjoy the sights here because its a foreign country." He fiddled his hands and continued the story.

"M-My dad was driving the car to return it to the shop where he rented it, unfrotunately there was a truck speeding so fast and bumped our..." I can see his tears escaping from his eyes while telling his story. I leaned closer to him and hugged him.

"It's okay, Chim.. I'm here." rubbing his back to comfort him.

"I-I thought I also died but I woke up in the hospital knowing my parents died. Sister Julia found me and brought me here. I wish I also died Tae. I... I can't live without them." I hugged him tighter and let him cry.

"Shh... it's okay Chim. You us now. You have me. You'll be my family." I cooed.

"really?"

"really. I'll be your brother. We'll grow up together. We'll be together forever, Chim."

He pulled the hug staring me at his teary eyes. "Even if we'll get adopted?"

"Let's get adopted together with the same foster parents then." I grinned at him, wiping his tears away.

"Okay.. let's get adopted with the same foster parents.."

"Promise?" I held out my pinky finger at him.

"promise." we locked our pinky fingers together.

I don't want to be separated with Jimin. I don't want to lose him like I lost my parents in a fire.

I hope we'll stay together forever.

********

The younger kids were playing inside the orphanage while me and Jimin were doing the laundry. Sister Julia went to the wet market to buy some meat and vegetables for us.

"Chim, are you done hanging all the blankets?" I shouted while washing the clothes.

"Yes! I'm done! You want some help?" he shouted back returning the laundry baskets beside me.

"hmm, nah.. Just check our _little brothers and sisters_ inside if they're behaving well."

Jimin must noticed the words I used so he smack my back playfully and grinned at me.

"yaaah! you've been using korean words huh! Good thing I teach you well, Tae!"

I grinned back at him. "of course! you're a great teacher. You'll teach me how to write hangul right?"

"yup, after you'll do the laundry, I'll teach you."

"promise?" I held out my wet pinky finger at him.

"promise." we locked our pinky finger and he went inside the orphanage to check our younger kids.

An hour passed, I finished washing our clothes and finished hanging them too. I'm carrying the laundry baskets iniside the orphanage when I heard a loud bam inside.

I widened my eyes and run quickly iniside the orphanage dropping the laundry baskets.

As I've entered, there were smoke filling downstairs coming from upstairs. I ran to the upstairs quickly and I widened my eyes in horror.

fire.

My heart beats rapidly, getting flashbacks when I lost my parents.

no. no. no.

I can't lose them. I can't lose Jimin.

"CHIM!!! GUYS!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I started to get myself in the room with a building fire to find them.

"Tae!!!" I heard Jimin's faint voice inside our room. I quickly run to the path where our room located. I jumped on to the fires and opened the door.

There I saw them hugging Jimin, feeling scared and I noticed the other kid sulking in the corner.

"Let's get out! quickly!!" I beamed at them.

They were about to stand up when another kid shouted my name.

"Taehyung be careful!!"

The wood falls to the ground almost hitting my head, my reflexes were quick to dodge the falling wood and got inside the room.

The fire got bigger and bigger.

"Tae! what should we do? The orphanage is far from the people!" Jimin exlaimed in fear.

I look around the room to find things that could help us escape from the fire. My eyes stopped on our blankets. I quickly snatched all the blankets including the bedsheets.

"Chim! lets tie them together and escape from our window."

he nodded. "okay.."

"calm down, Chim. We can escape here together."

He nodded at me again. I can feel their fear. I'm scared too but we need to get out of this fire.

Chim and the kids were helping us to tie the blankets and bed sheets together until it got longer enough to touch the ground.

We tossed the blankets out the window.

"You go first! Chim and I will go down last. will faster!" facing the younger kids. They quickly climbed out the window gripping the blankets.

I glanced Jimin who was scared gripping the blankets. I called his attention.

"Chim!" then he locked his eyes with me.

We'll get out of here, together.

As if we have the same mind, Jimin got my message through our eyes. He glanced back to the bedsheets and gripped it tighter.

"Are you complete?!" I shouted at the kids who escaped successfully.

"Yes!!" they shouted back.

I looked at Jimin. "Chim, you go first."

"No Tae, You go first."

"No. You. Please... Chim.."

"Taehyung! Please... get down first!" Jimin shouted at me. When he calls my full name he really mean it.

Teary round eyes were staring at me

"You should come down quickly okay??!" tears building on my eyes too.

"I promise." he smiled faintly.

"Promise."

I slowly climbed down when a kid shouted.

"Ricky is not here yet, Taehyung!"

"WHAT?!" I looked up at Chim who is gripping the sheets.

Chim turned his head. "Ricky! Come down!"

"No! I started this fire! I deserve to die!" I heard a litle voice answering back at Chim.

"Ricky, Listen to me! Go down now!" Chim sternly told him.

I climbed up again to see them, I gripped on the window and lifted myself up.

"Tae! get down! Save yourself!!" Chim shouted at me while his tears flowing on his chubby cheeks.

"No! I won't go down without you! Let's get Ricky first!"

I hold his hand tightly, realizing that we're crying.

"O-okay!"

We saw Ricky crouched in a corner of our room almost surrounding with flames.

"Ricky! let's go!!!"

"No!"

I pulled my hand out from Jimin's grip and ran to Ricky.

"Tae no!"

I heard Jimin shouted my name. I reached my hand to Ricky and dragged him.

"No! No!!" He's a kid but he's kinda strong.

"Stop it Ricky! It's not your fault okay?! You don't deserve to die! You're still a kid and you have to live! now stop struggling!!!" I scolded him and he started to cry. I carried him facing Jimin. We're almost surrounded by flames.

"Let's go Chim!"

"No Tae! You, go down with Ricky! I'll go down later to hold the sheets!"

"No! lets go together. Let's just tie the sheets here on the window!"

We started tying the sheets on the window.

I climbed down first with Ricky and then Jimin was about follow but he's stuck inside.

"Jimin!! Come down!"

"I can't! I'm scared!! It's too high!"

I put Ricky down and climbed up again.

When I reached my hand to him.

"Don't be afraid Chim! It's not that high! Hold my hand!" I reached out to him.

He slowly held my hand and I smiled at him.

"Okay, Climb down with me.."

"Okay." Jimin slowly climbed out the window.

Then I heard a loud bam from our room.

I fell down to the ground,

without Chim's hand holding me.

***********

White curtain was the first thing I saw when I woke up. Someone was holding my hand.

"Taehyung?" I heard a voice coming from my right side and I slowly turned my head.

I saw sister Julia, crying.

"Si-Sister Julia?"

"You're awake... You've been sleeping for 3 days now. The kids are worried about you.." she smiled at me.

"wha..."

My memories flashed back. Fire. Chim!

I sit up quickly and I looked at Sister Julia.

"Fire! There was a fire Sister! Chim! Where is Chimchim?!!"

Sister Julia held my hand tightly. "Calm down Taehyung.."

"No!!!! Where is Chim?! Chimchim!!!!!"

"Taehyung.. Jimin is dead. He didn't survived.

I widened my eyes at her.

No. No. He's dead?

"NO!!!! HE'S NOT DEAD! NOOOOO CHIMCHIIIM!!!"

I struggled at Sister Julia's grip. She stopped me from moving until there were couple of nurses came inside the room.

They injected me something and it was painful.

"No.. Chim... You left me..."

I lost him.

I lost my family again.


End file.
